


Los Potter (y los Peverell) las prefieren pelirrojas

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <hr/><p>
  <em> O los cuatro secretos mejor guardados de la familia Potter (y Peverell)</em>
</p><hr/><p>Desde Ignotus Peverell hasta Lily Potter se ha ido pasando una herencia milenaria, una herencia que se pierde en los albores de los tiempos. Y no, no se trata de la Capa de Invisibilidad. Es el gusto por las pelirrojas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La otra

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a JK. 
> 
> Este fic participa en el reto " **Hogwarts a través de los años** " para el foro de " **La noble y ancestral casa de los Black** ". Mis personajes fueron: Ignotus Peverell, James Potter, Harry Potter y Lily Potter. Ha sido beteado por: **Eria**.
> 
> Cada capítulo tiene exactamente 155 palabras. Espero que os gusten:

Ignotus Peverell tiene una capa mágica, una esposa que es capaz de hacer magia con una mirada (literalmente) y un hijo que es su orgullo y satisfacción. Pero también tiene un secreto para el que su capa ha sido su mayor aliada. Un secreto de cabellera color fuego, pechos turgentes y piernas largas. Un secreto que habla francés, ríe como si fuera un ángel y es capaz de hablar durante horas de música y literatura.

Ignotus tiene cuatro posesiones que ama más que a nada en el mundo. Su capa (invisible), su mujer (tan bella como el primer día, tan terrible como el último), un hijo (por el que haría cualquier cosa) y un secreto (con miradas apasionadas, caricias provocadoras y movimientos sensuales).

Y aunque sabe es un secreto terrible, lo mima y lo quiere como a sus otras tres posesiones. Porque no hacerlo no es una opción.

Porque hacerlo se siente demasiado bien.

Demasiado.


	2. La amada

Lily tiene un cabello pelirrojo, espeso y largo que invita a ser acariciado. Una sonrisa sugerente, casi traviesa, en unos labios que suplican ser besados. Una mirada tan verde para perderse. Las orejas pequeñas y suaves para que deslices tus mayores secretos. Un cuello largo y pálido, digno de ser mordido y lamido.

Es tan perfecta que a veces piensa que solo es un espejismo y teme que algún día acabe por desaparecer. Por eso se asegura una y otra vez de que es real.

La necesita como respirar.

Y se asegura. Le roba los zapatos cuando baja con sus amigas a refrescarse en el lago. La chincha como si tuviera ocho años. La besa en aquel punto entre su mandíbula y su oreja (tan pequeña, tan perfecta). La hace gemir como si no hubiera mañana.

Y la hace gemir, una y otra vez, entre palabras de amor y susurros olvidados.

Una y otra vez.


	3. La correcta

Harry dice que la ama, pero se calla el "como a una hermana". Harry la besa y lo compara a otros besos. La acaricia y aparecen otras caricias olvidadas, a escondidas. Sabe que es todo lo que puede querer, todo a lo que podía aspirar, pero no puede evitar querer más. Desear más.

Harry quiere gritar como no ha gritado nunca antes, ya ha hecho lo correcto suficientes veces. Gritar la verdad.

Porque no debe decir mentiras.

Y Ginny es la mayor de todas las mentiras. Con su cabello pelirrojo. Tan rojo como el de los Weasleys, su familia. Como el de sus hijos. Rojo como el fuego, rojo como Gryffindor.

Gryffindor, su casa. La valentía.

Pretende serlo. Tan valiente como puede. Cada vez que la ve se moja los labios, dispuesto a decir la verdad. Dejarse llevar, aunque solo sea por una vez.

Y entonces se acuerda.

Tanto por perder, tan poco por ganar.


	4. La prohibida

Hace calor. Demasiado. Lily no sabe si se debe a que es verano o a que ella está allí, con ella. Tan cerca, tan lejos. Quitándole el aire, estrujándole el pecho y haciendo que todo su mundo dé vueltas.

Porque Rose es, simplemente, bella.

No es una belleza impoluta, de esa que te quita el hipo y te hace olvidar que la tierra va a seguir girando. Es una belleza sencilla, una belleza de cabello rizado y anaranjado, pecas sobre la nariz y ojos azules. Es una belleza que se llama timidez, que lleva vestidos de verano que se pegan a su cuerpo de una manera deliciosa. Es una belleza pronunciada en cada sílaba, entonada en cada frase, recordada en cada silencio.

Una belleza dolorosa.

— Lily, ¿crees que a Deverell le gustará este vestido?

Es dolorosa, sí. Dolorosa porque nunca será suya.

Porque aunque ya la posee, jamás la alcanzará.

Su prima. Su amor prohibido.


End file.
